


Sick

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Chicken Noodle Soup, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Sick Character, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: When a certain doctor worries about why you are late for work and goes to check on you, something happens.
Relationships: Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> F/n- First Name  
> L/n- Last Name

7am, 7:15am, 7:30pm. You still haven't come into work, and it worries Dr Reese. "Hey Maggie, do you know why Dr L/n is late?" She shakes her head and puts a key in your hand. "She said she oftens sleeps through her alarms, and gave me this key. Go check on her." Maggie waves for her to leave and she go out to your car with a mildly worried expression before driving to your house. She looks for the apartment number and knocks on the door with no reply. After three times knocking with no reply, she opens the door and hears a noise coming from the back of the house. She quickly locks the door behind her. As she walks through quickly, she notices your uniform is still hung up on the cupboard door and carries on walking. She reaches the bathroom, to see you being violently sick before wiping your mouth and noticing her behind you. "Reese? Why are you here?" 

She smiles warmly at you before giving you a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, you didn't turn up for shift." You look confused. "I swear I sent a text." You pick up your phone and see that you typed a message to Maggie, but never sent it. Reese grabs her phone and updates Maggie on the situation, and ask what time she wants Reese back at the hospital by. Whilst she's gone, you mutter under your breath. "Person I want to impress has to see me at my worst, great." Maggie replies to Reese, 'Take the day off and take care of her, I'll call in someone to cover for you. Have fun.' before hanging up. She is about to text Maggie, before she hears you being sick again in the bathroom. She hurries back into the room and holds your hair back while rubbing your back. "It's okay, I'm here, nothing bad's going to happen." You wipe your mouth once again. 

"Reese, go back to work. You have patients to see who are in greater need of help than me." Sarah shakes her head with a smile. "Actually, Maggie gave me the day off to take care of you, so tough, I'm staying here until my shift is over." You roll your eyes. "I can take care of myself, I'm just a bit ill, no worries." Reese shakes her head before going to prepare some plain toast and water for you. You take it in small bites as Reese watches you with a small, which causes you to blush. "Are you shrinking me?" She laughs, "No, I just got scared when you didn't turn in. That's all." You laugh. "Scared? Scared I wasn't there to page you when I needed a psych consult?" She shakes her head. "No. Scared I was going have to see you in a stretcher instead of walking in." You tear up slightly, as you go over and hug her gently. "I didn't know you cared that much about me." "I do." 

After you sit for 45 minutes chatting, you decide to go and sit in the lounge, and Reese puts a bucket on the floor, just in case. "I don't see why you don't just leave early and go get a hot dog, it's like a free day off." She laughs while making lunch. "Because I'm here to care for you, not slack off. Besides, I'm doing this as a friend, not a doctor." The word friend slightly stung, however you didn't show that. Reese brings over a sandwich for herself, and a bowl of chicken soup. "Didn't know you could cook, what did you make hotshot?" Reese scoffs at the nickname. "I made chicken noodle soup, always makes me feel better."

"Anything in particular you think would make you feel better F/n?" You think of one thing and blush but shake your head. "When I'm ill, I normally just get on with my day, nothing special." Reese chuckles. "Do you not have get better rituals, like snuggle up with a pet or sit under your blankets?" You laugh and shake your head. "Do you see a pet around here? Or roommates? I don't get a day off, when I'm ill I do the washing up instead of a jog." At that phrase, Reese looks concerned. "No wonder you're ill, you push yourself so hard you've burnt out." You shake your head as you finish the soup. "Nope, I'm ill because I think I ate Something that'd gone off. No biggie." You attempt to grab her plate and get up but she stops you, and takes them out of your hands.

"Nope, I'm doing the chores today." You groan. "Let me do something, I'm going to die if I just sit here like a potato all day." Reese nods whilst washing up. "Go take a shower then, and change." You do so and come back before landing on the couch, seeing Reese sat next to you. "Shower tired you out?" You shake your head before yawning. "Okay a little.." Reese giggles before pulling you close so you are resting your head on her shoulder. She turns on your favourite movie, and about half way through, she looks down and notices you have fallen asleep. She pulls a blanket over you both and smiles as she lets you rest. After the movie finishes, Reese tries to get up, but you sleepily wrap your arms around her. "F/n I need to make dinner. I'll come back." You shake your head so she takes off her hoodie and gives it to you, before wriggling out of your arms. She smiles at you as you use her hoodie as a pillow. 

Once she finishes making dinner, she wakes you up gently and puts your food out on the table. "I made food for us, vegetable pie." You stir and turn over, but she continues to wake you until you finally sit up. You grab a hairbrush and begin to brush it, using your phone camera as a mirror. Sarah laughs, "Why are you brushing your hair? There's just me and you here, who are you trying to impress?" You blush slightly. "No one, but I always want to look presentable." Reese rolls her eyes with a smile as you look at the clock and push your plate away. "What's wrong? I only gave you a small bit." You shrug. "Not hungry." You cross your arms and Reese makes eye contact with you.

"Or is it that you don't want me to leave?" You shake your head. "No, it's fine if you go, I don't care-" "I'll stay the night." You are very happy about that, but try to hide it. "I'm staying, now eat up." You reluctantly grab the plate and begin to eat, which gets a laugh from the other girl. After you are finished, Reese washes up, before sitting down across from you on the couch. "You might want me to leave after this, however I have something I want to tell you." You make eye contact with her and notice that she blushes. "For a while, I noticed you in the ED, you were always so lively and confident, and we love that about you. Especially I do, and not just as a friend." You lock eyes for a moment before blushing beet red. "If this is where I think it's going, then it's a yes, I'll date you." You scoot across the sofa and throw your arms around her, laying your head on her chest with a smile. "I'm glad I got sick, if this is what I got out of it." Reese laughs. "Dork." 

A couple of days later, your new girlfriend comes to your apartment and picks you up for your first day back at work. Once you arrive, Maggie notices you walking in together, and approaches you. "Since when did Sarah bring you to work?" You scoff. "Since today apparently, wouldn't let me walk." You both laugh. "Any particular reason for that?" You blush and shake your head. "If there's something going on between you and you're hiding it from me, I will find out." She walks out of the doctor's lounge before throwing the 'i'm watching you' hand signal and carrying on with her day. As you leave, you bump into Dr Charles. "Hello Dr L/n, glad to have you back, one question, you have any idea why Sarah is so happy?" You blush, which he notices, and shake your head. "Nope, no idea. No idea at all."


End file.
